1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor module, a sensor device including the sensor module, a manufacturing method of the sensor device, and an electronic apparatus including the sensor module.
2. Related Art
In related art, a sensor device that senses acceleration, an angular velocity, or the like having a sensor module including a sensor element and a circuit element having a function of driving the sensor element and having a configuration in which component elements including the sensor element and the circuit element are attached to a support member in a rectangular parallelepiped shape has been known.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-121369) discloses a sensor block as a sensor module in which three optical fiber gyros (FOG) each including an optical unit as a sensor element and an electronic circuit unit as a circuit element are attached to three surfaces orthogonal to one another of an attachment block having a rectangular parallelepiped shape (see FIG. 7 of Patent Document 1).
In the sensor module of Patent Document 1 (hereinafter, referred to as “the sensor module”), the three optical fiber gyros are attached to three surfaces orthogonal to one another of the attachment block having the rectangular parallelepiped shape (hereinafter, the attachment block is referred to as “support member”). Further, the sensor module is attached with parts of the respective optical fiber gyros projecting from the respective attachment surfaces.
Further, in the sensor module, of the surfaces to which the optical fiber gyros are not attached, a surface opposed to one surface of the three surfaces (opposite surface) is attached to a mounting surface on an external member of an electronic apparatus or the like.
Recently, in an electronic apparatus, as demands for reduction in size and thickness are increased, reduction in profile (thickness) has been strongly desired for various devices such as sensor devices including the sensor modules mounted within.
However, the sensor module is attached with parts of the respective optical fiber gyros (hereinafter, referred to as “sensor elements and circuit elements”) projecting from the respective attachment surfaces of the support member, and thus, there has been a problem that the height from the opposite surface of the support member (the mounting surface on the external member of an electronic apparatus or the like) becomes larger and the reduction in thickness of the sensor device is inhibited by the amount of projection.
As measures for the problem, there is a conceivable configuration in which the shape of the support member may not be the rectangular parallelepiped shape, but a shape formed by bending and raising an L-shaped flat plate in a plan view in the middle of the parts extending in the respective directions from the L-shaped bent part at right angles, for example, and the respective sensor elements and circuit elements are attached to the flat surfaces of the L-shaped bent parts and the flat surfaces of the bent and raised parts.
However, in the configuration, stiffness of the bent and raised parts of the support member is weaker than that in the case of the rectangular parallelepiped shape, and there is a problem that the configuration is liable to vibration (displacement) due to external force, for example.
Accordingly, in the configuration, detection characteristics such as detection accuracy and detection sensitivity by the respective sensor elements attached to the flat surfaces of the bent and raised parts of the support member may be deteriorated.